btmfandomcom-20200214-history
European Civil War
The content of this page either belongs to the authors of the Norse Legends or third parties. It is recommended to not use the following content of the Norse Legends without permission of the respective owners. Third party content is only used for visual representation and references. General : After the Reaper War, the civilians surviving the catastrophe began to uproar against the political parties in Europe due to high taxes, the lack of hospitals and health care as well as a failure in rebuilding the government and most regions as they were severely destroyed. : There also were feuds amongst senators and assassinations causing a political dispute and a failure to set up a new government in most European countries such as the UK, the Benelux countries, France and Germany. The only countries managing the road from a ruined country to a partly renovated household were in fact Spain and Norway. The latter however is lead by a right-winged party and the opposite party, the FLD, is in the finals to set up another revolution and putsch. : The Civil War is ongoing. Cause : With the death of several politicians, the countries and their government were abandoned during the war as the military had taken over to protect civilians. However, it didn't go well in most parts and with the war being over, the military drew back and focused on rebuilding. This caused an anarchy and the military (including police forces) became despised by the people for their violent actions and strict lead. Without a functioning health system, thousands of infected people and poor stocks of needed supplies, the people became desperate. : Many dead bodies rotted in the streets and the military went on the search for ''infected ''people or people who were going to spread diseases, and criminals, often killing healthy people or innocent ones in their frantic try to save and order. Especially in the UK and the Benelux, the people rioted against the military and police forces until the government has returned partly, but the peace was held for merely a month. Russia : After many years of trying to become independent and/or separate from Russia, many countries were put under Russia's hand. Those countries are: Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine and Moldova. With those European countries in their possession, the Russian government sees itself in an advance. Iceland and Turkey : The only two autonomous countries ran by their own military. Those countries are overrun by multiple waves of diseases, erasing entire towns. For this reason, no-one is either allowed to leave or enter the area unless they have been going through medical investigations. The Dead End : The Dead End is a description for the countries Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Slovenia, Hungary, Croatia, Serbia, Bulgaria and Greece. These countries were hit during the during the War Reaper to such extend that they were entirely tied up. No reports are coming from these countries. They are most likely wasteland. Bosnia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Macedonia Code Orange countries : The Alliance uses colours to define the situation of a country and sorting them into the colours red, orange and blue. The countries flagged with code orange are the countries who managed to survive, to rebuilt a senate, and to bring back order but are still in need of help. Those countries are the Poland, Czech Republic, Romania, Italy, Portugal, Denmark and the UK. Code Red : The countries with an ongoing war and several complications are France, Germany, Benelux and Sweden. Code Blue : Countries that are doing well. Only Norway and Spain are getting ahead while there is a revolution boiling beneath the surface. The Alliance believes this revolution would bring a positive change, however will they not risk another country in distress. : These countries, also severely destroyed, managed to rebuild something akin to cities, or rather small settlements. However are they without government and receive help from Russia who also tries to gain these countries (this causes a dispute with Italy who also tries to help those countries, but it is outrun by Russia) in their plan to grow to a superpower. : 2189 : The Civil War is as aforementioned ongoing in the countries with a fair senate. Another revolution is stirred in Norway and Germany. The only country leading by example is Spain. The president of Spain is loyal to the FLD and supports them with supplies, while Germany and France support the frail right wing party in Norway as they see increased taxes as necessary. : However, the plan of those two countries meets more displeased people and there's a new oncoming wave of revolts, of violent demonstrations and political schemes. : Recently, there is a ban of travel in Germany, France, Benelux and Sweden. People are unable to leave or enter the countries. Many people try to flee to Spain, Ireland, the USA or Norway. The revolts are also stirring a roar in Canada and Russia. Category:Plot Category:Lexikon Category:Of Sinners and Saints Category:Redeemers